


A Match Between Friends

by mimabeann



Series: Chess Club [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lynn and Cade play chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Just a quiet game of chess between old friends.
Series: Chess Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772413
Kudos: 3





	A Match Between Friends

“How do you always manage to beat me?” Cade laughed as Sor’lynn put him into checkmate. Again. He raised his hands in surrender and she chuckled. “You’re ruthless Lynn.” 

“Don’t worry my lord, I’ve been practicing since I was four. You’ve got a few years worth or strategy to catch up on.” She grinned playfully. “Thank you for the diversion, though I suspect I’m going to be in trouble if I don’t get back to my ship and my ever ringing holocom soon.”

Cade smiled and nodded. “Same time next week? One of these days maybe I’ll find someone who can beat you. I doubt I’ll be able to at this rate. Not unless I froze you for a few years to catch up.” He smirked.

Sor'lynn laughed and flashed her friend a grin. “Same time next week. And sure, I could always use a challenge. Freeze me though and you’re toast.”


End file.
